


Almost Perfect

by kimashlip



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cliche, Endgame, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimashlip/pseuds/kimashlip
Summary: Where the world reminds Jung Jinsoul and Kim Jungeun that there isn't such a perfect thing that ever exists in life ㅡ including their unbreakable relationship.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story and english is not my first language, so expect for future errors.
> 
> I hope everyone will love it and I'm sorry in advance.

Jung Jinsoul and Kim Jungeun, a couple since highschool until they graduated college were one of the most known lovers in the city. Everyone envy the couple and tried to break their relationship but to no avail. 

People call them "match made in Heaven." for being a perfect couple and a person for each other. It looks like both of them are puzzle pieces, completing each other and became a wonderful masterpiece together. That's how everyone sees and describes their relationship.

They may be opposite of one another, as the raven is the only child of famous business tycoons, while the brunette's father is just an employee under the company of the Jungs and her mother is a loving house wife. The former have an outgoing personality while the latter is reserved. 

Too different, yet their attentions immediately clicked for each other on their first meeting. Both of them met in a company party, when Jungeun's father successfully convinced a rich business owner to collide with the Jungs and celebrate it. After that wonderful meeting, the two didn't left each other's side everytime they're in a same place.

Year 2011:

"Jinsoul-ah, just stay here and don't go somewhere else, hm?" Mr. Jung softly instructed his daughter to just stay behind them, and the teenager dressed in blue just nodded.

Being on a party with old and most respected people scares the little Jinsoul. And due to the fact that she's the only child of the host and hostess of this huge celebration party, everyone's giving her their attentions. The atmosphere gave her chilly and intimidating feeling, making the young child hug herself and enjoy looking on the floor.

While roaming her eyes and counting the tiles of the place, the honey brown pupils of the young child caught something... or someone. 

There was a little girl around her age, who's in red dress, staring back at her.

Blindly gripping on her father's clothes, Mr. Jung turned his attention to Jinsoul and he gently caressed her soft black locks.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Can I go there, daddy? I want to be friends with her." Pointing at the girl who's tilting her head due to her confusion, Mr. Jung looked at the direction her daughter was pointing at.

"Sure, honey. Go and try to approach her."

And without having second thoughts, Jinsoul ran towards the cutest girl she'd ever met in her entire life. Maybe they can be close of friends in the future or much more. No one knows. It was just a random thought that Jinsoul made while looking at the brunette.

"Hi! I'm Jung Jinsoul. What's your name?" The older introduced.

Even though she's still confused and a bit hesitant, the other answered, "I-I'm Jungeun."

"A cute name for a cute girl! Nice to meet you. From now on, we're bestfriends, Jungeun." Jinsoul announced, making the other girl flustered.

"Bestfriends?" Jungeun asked.

The raven beamed a smile while nodding, "Yeah! You and me. Bestfriends!"

".... okay. I'm '99 year by the way.."

"I'm two years older than you! Cute!"

"Yeah... I guess..."

ㅡ

Year 2014 :

In highschool, Jungeun became a scholar student under the Jung Enterprise and she got a chance to enter the most prestigious university in their town. After knowing the good news from her parents, the young child hurriedly contacted her best friend to spread her biggest achievement and they made a deal to meet each other on their lunch break and free time everyday. It became their routine for a whole year and half.

Jung Jinsoul, who's two years older than Kim Jungeun, makes the other girl feel protected and safe on their school as she stay with her everytime they are together. Everything was smooth and merry, but not until the older one reached her final year in highschool and Jungeun was in 2nd year when Jinsoul suddenly distance herself.

"Jiwoo, have you seen Jinsoul unnie?" Kim Jiwoo, Jungeun's classmate and also close friend since day one of their school year, shook her head sadly as an answer and it made the brunette sigh.

"But Jungie, maybe she's practicing volleyball right now. You know, the regionals is getting nearer and they need to practice more often than their usual routine. And she's also graduating! I'm pretty sure Jinsoul unnie wants to get the trophy again as an highschool athlete before she step college." Trying to convince the older, Jiwoo tried her best to cheer the frowning brunette in front of her. "... Let's go to gym and check if she's there. Maybe my Sooyoungie's practicing too."

Jungeun let the bubbly girl drag her to the university's gym, but the frown didn't left her pretty face and her mind is still confused about her situation with Jinsoul. 

It's been a week since her favorite unnie ignores her texts and calls, they only see each other barely and when they do, Jinsoul only answer her with nods and no everytime she ask her a question or tell her a story. As if they change personalities and Jungeun became the loud one.

"Look Jungie! That's Jinsoul unnie, right?!"

Waking up from her trance, the owner of the name ripped her stare from the ground and turned her head towards the direction Jiwoo's pointing at. Just to see the volleyball player talking and laughing with the university's one of the famous members of cheering squad, Jeon Heejin.

Jungeun, without thinking twice, made her way to the two laughing figures and interrupted their happy talk with a loud fake cough, making Jeon Heejin awkwardly opened her mouth and closed it in a second when she saw the furious 2nd year student in front of them. 

As Jungeun is known for being the university and swimming team's ace, she's also famous for having a close friend who have a 3rd degree black belt in taekwondo, which is Kim Jiwoo. And the look in the brunette's face, shows that she's ready to become a taekwondo master herself and kick the cheering squad member at that moment.

"J-Jinsoul sunbae... I-I suddenly r-re-member uhh.. we h-have practice today. Bye!" The shaking 1st year student immediately ran away from the two and Jinsoul let out a sigh before facing her fuming bestfriend.

"Hey Jungie!"

"Don't 'hey Jungie' me, Jung Jinsoul." After hearing the younger's cold tone, the raven zipped her mouth in a second and she felt her cold sweats forming on her forehead. "I can't believe you ignored my texts and calls just to talk with that chic. Wow." Jungeun said with her arms crossing on her chest and eyebrows frowning caused by the disappointment and sadness she's feeling.

"I- uhh.." Sorry, Jungie. Jinsoul thought.

"What? Do you hate me, unnie? If yes, then tell me directly in my face instead of ignoring my presence." Tears started to form in Jungeun's eyes but she gritted her teeth to make it stop from falling.

Seeing the brunette's watering eyes, Jinsoul pulled the younger to her arms and hug her tightly, which only made Jungeun sob and cry in her shoulder.

"Jungie, unnie's sorry."

"I hate you. So much. I hate you for ignoring me. I hate you, unnie." Repeating her words, Jinsoul just let the sobbing brunette hit her back with her closed fists.

Even she, herself, can't believe that she ignored her beloved bestfriend, who's crying in her arms right now, for a week. Only because she discovered her feelings for Jungeun.

It's now or never. Jinsoul thought again.

"Jungeun-ah, will you listen to unnie's explanation first?" The graduating student said softly, as she starts to run her fingers on Jungeun's straight brown hair.

The other girl tried her best to calm herself and she nodded her head before hugging her favorite unnie. Happy that she's close with her favorite bestfriend again.

"Jungeun... I-I only distanced myself from you because.. I like you. I like you so much and I know it can make our friendship be in stake if I let it continue to grow. I don't want you to left me... That's why I'm trying to ignore you until my feelings fad-"

"I hate you, Jung Jinsoul."

The raven furrowed her eyebrows and she turned her head for a bit to look at the younger one's face, who surprised her for wearing her infamous toothy smile while wiping her own tears.

"Jungie... are you crazy? Why are you smili-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Jungeun tiptoed and captured the older girl's lips for a peck, making Jinsoul's eyes widened.

"I like you too, unnie... And I can't believe you're a coward." Jungeun giggles after saying those words but it was immidiately turned into loud laughs when Jinsoul's face turned into her favorite color, crimson red.

Since the day of that exchanging confessions, the two decided to date each other and thankfully, their friends and Jungeun's parents support them.

ㅡ

Year 2015:

Only Jungeun's parents, because the Jungs immidiately disowned their one and only child after discovering her one year relationship with their employee's daughter.

"Break your relationship with her or we will disown you, Jung Jinsoul!" Mrs.Jung shouted, making the raven shock and look towards her father, who only dodged her teary eyes.

"B-but I love her. Mom, I love Jungeun. I c-can't do that." Jinsoul said, trying to change her mother's mind by kneeling down and confessing her love towards the other girl.

Mrs. Jung shakes her head and swing her right hand to slap her daughter's left cheek, so hard that the sound echoed around their mansion's living room and caused a bruise in Jinsoul's lips.

"Y-you're disgusting! How can you love someone who has the same gender as you?! She's also our employee's child! I can't believe you lowered your dignity just to be with that useless rat!"

"She's not a useless rat!"

Standing up from her kneeling position, Jinsoul answered back her mother and she received another hard slap on her cheek.

"Leave this house! Now! You disrespectful child!"

Jung Jinsoul, who's crying her heart out, ran away from their household and jumped in to her car before she drove to her condominium. Trying to digest that she's no longer a part of their family, she's expecting that her parents, especially her mother, will cut every fortune that she have.

But for Kim Jungeun, she can sacrifice everything.

ㅡ

Year 2018:

"Unnie, please take some rest first. You just came home from your work, yet you're studying right now?"

"I will. After I finish this research, hun."

Jungeun just shook her head because of her girlfriend's stubborness and having no choice, she let the older to do her project.

Jung Jinsoul is now a senior college student with business major, while Jungeun is a sophomore in law and they're still studying in the same university.

From the day Jung Jinsoul got disowned from her family (or just her mother) she started to find part-time jobs and she study at the same time while working. It's been years, 3 years to be exact, but Jungeun's still worrying for her lover's health. 

They are now living with each other in Jinsoul's condominium and thankfully, Jungeun's parents help them pay their monthly expenses. While Mr.Jung, who's secretly watching his hardworking daughter from afar, sends money through the Kims. That's the only thing he can do to help his beloved child.

Letting out a huge sigh, Jungeun made her way towards her girlfriend's back and wrap her arms on Jinsoul's waist from behind.

"You're working too hard. You really need some rest, baby." Peppering some kisses on the older's jaw, Jungeun rub the working woman's clothed torso with her palm.

The raven chuckled because of her lover's sweet actions and defeatedly, she finally nodded her head, saving the files on her laptop and fixing the papers above their study table. Jungeun immidiately pulled the older woman towards their bed and starts to cuddle with her. The raven's spooning the brunette.

"Jungeun-ah, after you get your diploma. Let's get married, hm?"

Smiling upon hearing her lover's words, Jungeun turned around to face Jinsoul and she nodded her head.

"Then after that, I'll enter law school then take a bachelor's exam and become a wonderful lawyer and-"

"Make a big happy family with me?"

"And make a big happy family with you. Ofcourse, Ms.Jung Jinsoul. We will have our big happy family in the future. That's for sure... I love you." Exchanging some pecks and caress on each other's cheeks, both Jinsoul and Jungeun smiled to each other.

"I love you too, darling."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready.

Year 2021:

For another few years, everything went okay. Small fights and bickers were present but none of it damaged their relationship. Even a tiny bit. 

Three years flew so fast that Jinsoul became a successful business woman after graduating college. With the secret help of her father. And for Jungeun, she's now studying in a law school and making sure she's topping every exams. 

The both of them are still head over heels for each other, even though schedules forbid them to be lovey-dovey for awhile, it doesn't affect their love. And when they got a free day from all the exhausting works and projects they had, the couple decided to go out and celebrate their upcoming special day, which is their 7th anniversary.

"Babe! Are you ready?!" Jinsoul shouted from their condominium's living room.

It's been a half of an hour since Jungeun finished taking her bath, yet the younger doesn't still coming out from their bedroom.

"Yes yes! I'm sorry, baby." 

Hurriedly leaving and locking their bedroom door, Jungeun made her way towards her patiently waiting girlfriend, who only showed her dorky smile while roaming her eyes from the brunette's top to toe.

"You look gorgeous. As always." Jinsoul complimented, taking Jungeun's hand on her own and she interwined their fingers.

"Thank you so much. You look good as well, unnie." Blushing because of the raven's compliment, Jungeun also praise her beloved's look.

The brunette is wearing a black sleeveless dress and black stiletto heels. While Jinsoul, she's wearing white longsleeve polo, tucking in her black trousers and partnered with black formal shoes. They're both complimenting each other's simple yet elegant outfit for that special night.

The younger suddenly stared at her lover's face intensely making the raven confused and the former blindly took something from her pouch, a spectacles.

"You forgot this at your table." Jungeun said, showing her lover's item.

Jinsoul let out a chuckle before taking her spectacles from Jungeun's hand and wears it, earning a toothy grin from the other girl.

"So...?"

"Perfect."

Both of them left their condominium, wearing a huge smiles on their faces and excited for their dinner.

ㅡ

Arriving to a fancy Italian restaurant, Jungeun and Jinsoul were assisted by a waiter to their reserved VIP table and they thank him after sitting on their chair.

"You really love to spend your money, huh?" Jungeun said to the smiling raven.

Jinsoul just shrugged her shoulders playfully before she gestured the menu book to the younger. "Choose everything that you think tastes perfect, Jungeun-ah. You deserve the best tonight."

"But you know that I'm on my diet lately.... right?"

Letting out a snort after hearing her girlfriend's words, Jinsoul placed her hand on Jungeun's.

"You're sexy already. No need to starve yourself, love." Jinsoul assured.

The younger just nodded her head and check the menu book in front of her. Listing the foods that caught her attention in mind, soon Jungeun gave her signal to the raven that she finally decided her order and Jinsoul called the nearest waiter to their table.

"Your order for tonight, Ms. Jung?" The waiter asked, obvious know the woman in front of him.

The raven smiled politely before telling their orders and after few minutes, the couple got their privacy again.

"Sometimes It feels so great, having a rich girlfriend." Jungeun joked, earning a chuckle from the other.

"And it always feels so great having a beautiful girlfriend to spoil." Jinsoul responded with a wink.

"Flirt."

"You love it when I'm being a flirt though." Jinsoul said, with an amused smile on her face.

The younger just rolled her eyes playfully before sipping some water from her wine glass. "Whatever, unnie."

Talking for more minutes before their order arrived, the couple enjoyed their food and continues to discuss about themselves.

"Hey, Jungie."

"Hmm?"

"Remember our plans years ago?"

Jungeun swallowed the meat she was chewing while she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Plans about what?" Jungeun asked.

Jinsoul didn't answer the brunette's question, but instead she stood up from her seat before she kneel in front of her girlfriend, who's now confused.

"You know.. Getting married after getting your diploma..." The raven started, reminding the younger woman about their future plans with each other three years ago.

Jungeun, who's slowly remembering what Jinsoul was talking about, nodded carefully. "Yeah... and what abo-"

The older didn't let her finish as she suddenly raised a hand and stopped her from talking before she took something from the back pocket of her trousers.

"So since you remember our plans already, how about we start it now?" Jinsoul said, showing a small crimson red box and opening it in front of the surprised brunette.

"Unnie..." Still in shock after seeing a silver ring that has beautiful shining vivid red diamond on it, Jungeun felt her eyes getting teary.

Not sure if it's about her girlfriend's obvious proposal or because she knows the ring worth hundred thousand dollars and Jinsoul is just a two year business woman.

"Does it requires to have a speech before the question?" Jinsoul asked and Jungeun just gave her a straight face. "Nevermind."

"Seriously, unnie?" 

The raven let out an awkward laugh before clearing her throat and she shifted her gaze to Jungeun's eyes.

"... will you let me wife you up, Kim Jungeun?"

Chuckling amusingly on her palm while trying to stop her now falling tears, Jungeun nodded her head towards the kneeling older woman in front of her and within a blink of an eye, she was captured by the passionate kiss Jinsoul's giving her.

"I love you, Kim Jungeun." Slipping the engagement ring on Jungeun's left ring finger.

"I love you too, Jung. So much."

After 10 years of being bestfriends and almost 7 years of being lovers, Jinsoul finally asked for her hand and obviously she accepted the proposal. The proposal to become Mrs.Jung Jungeun or still Kim Jungeun if they use her surname instead. But still, soon-to-be-Mrs. of Jung Jinsoul, her favorite person, first love, and without having a second thoughts... her soulmate.

Everything about them that night was too perfect. Too perfect that life showed them that there is no such perfect word in the world and made them realize that.

ㅡ

At the same night of Jinsoul's proposal, a huge news about major car crash invaded the country's flash reports. Two cars collided to each other as the driver of black Innova vehicle was drunk driving, which made him drove to the other side of the main highway and bumped with the white Mercedes that was also featured in the news.

The drunk driver was dead on arrival, while the other driver and its passenger were both fighting between life and death. Medics and authorities arrived to the scene and immidiately brought the barely breathing couple to the nearest hospital.

Kim Jungeun and Jung Jinsoul, the newly engaged partners were roomed in separated ICU wards and lots of medical machines surrounding them, especially the younger. Families and friends of each one visit them hour by hour and it takes a week for the first one to wake up.

"Hey."

Roaming her eyes around the white room she's in, Jinsoul saw her parents looking at her.

"Glad you're finally awake, Jinsoulie." Her father said adoringly.

The daughter only looked at them as she feel her own throat was too dry, but she slowly gave them a slight smile.

Even though her parents disowned her, she's still glad that they visited her.

But the small smile on raven's lips faded upon realizing that she was with her fiancé when the car accident happened. Tears flooded her honey brown orbs and she felt her hands trembled while image of Jungeun, being unconcious and full of blood around her face and body, showed in front of Jinsoul when she closed her eyes to stop her flowing tears.

"Honey, are you okay? Call the doctor. Quick!"

Opening her eyes upon hearing the rushing footsteps, Jinsoul slowly turned her head towards her mother and they both exchanged an eye contact.

"Jinsoul, my child-"

"W-where's Jungeun? Where's my fiancée? H-how is J-Jungeun?" Even though her dry throat hindranced her from talking, Jinsoul still asked for her beloved's condition and where abouts.

".... she died, Jinsoul. When the ambulance was taking her here to the hospital, Jungeun-"

And suddenly, the raven cried loudly. The loudiest in her entire life, but she didn't mind it as the latest news about her soulmate clouded her mind.

Jungeun was gone. The other half of her life and heart was gone. Now, how can she thank all the Gods she knows for making her alive when they didn't save her precious soulmate?

For that night, Jinsoul wished she also died from the car crash that ruined her perfect happy life.

ㅡ

Mourning for her beloved's sudden death, (well according to Jinsoul's mother, her fiancée died.) the raven locked herself on their shared condominium for weeks already. Missing the laughs, cries, plays, and even the out-of-the-blue screams of Jungeun, everything hunts the gloomy business woman.

How can she move forward now?

She was supposed to be happy after being engaged with the love of her life, yet the world turned upside down because of an unexpected event in their lives.

A loud ring from her mobile phone woke the spacing out raven and when she checked it, she saw her mother's number, calling her.

"Y-yes, mom?"

[ Hey sweetheart. How are you? ]

Jinsoul trembled upon hearing Mrs. Jung's question.

Does she needs something? 

Or maybe she wants her to do something.

It's not like it is impossible for her mother to ask about her condition, but it was quite surprising as she only did that to her own child when she orders her or when she ask her a favor, which Jinsoul expects right now.

"I'm fine. Thanks for aski-"

[ Ow really? Glad to know. Anyway- ]

And there it is.

[ -I want you to meet my friend's son. Join us on our lunch later, Jinsoulie. Please? ]

Ain't she too insensitive?

Maybe yes. Maybe no. 

But Jinsoul, being a polite and lovely daughter, still can't resist her own mother.

"S-sure. But I need to do something first. Bye."

With that quick response for her mother, Jinsoul immidiately ended the phone call and turned off her device.

She's tired of her mother. Too tired that she wants to follow her beloved in after life. But will Jungeun be happy when she hurt herself? No. That's for sure.

Jinsoul wants to breathe. Freely and peacefully. And that's the first thing she's going to do before meeting her mother.

ㅡ

"Jinsoulie, meet Mrs. Lee's son, Taeyong."

After she visited her alma mater to remember her memories with her beloved lover, the raven went to the restaurant which her mother texted. They are having lunch together, along with Mrs. Jung's close friend and her son, who was introduced as Taeyong.

She hates that moment so much.

Jinsoul is still mourning about her fiáncee who passed away for only few weeks ago.

And yet her mother's setting her up with a dude.

But she can't do something about it. Jinsoul respects and loves her mother still. If participating in her mother's plan makes Mrs. Jung happy, then she'll do it. Paying back the years she left their family for a girl she loved and still loves so dearly.

Jinsoul have no choice, but let her mother control her.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lee and... Taeyong. I'm Jung Jinsoul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the type of amnesia I used. And I'm sorry if I made a mistake.

"W-where am I? Who are you?"

The Kims, along with Jiwoo and Sooyoung, got shocked upon hearing the patient's question.

How can she forget them? Does she have an amnesia?

The couple carefully approach the lying patient and they hold her cold hands before Jiwoo opened her mouth to say something, yet it only let out a soft sob after she look at her newly awake friend.

"J-Jungeun, it's us. Sooyoung and Jiwoo. Your friends." Sooyoung said, trying to steady her breathe.

"Mom.... Dad... Who are they?"

Looking towards her sobbing parents, Jungeun asked again who are the crying couple in front of her.

She completely remembers her parents, but she can't recognize the other two persons in the room.

Sooyoung pushed the intercom button and Jungeun's doctor and nurses entered the ward.

Soon, they discovered that the patient was diagnosed with Retrograde Amnesia caused by the car accident.

ㅡ

Weeks had passed when Jungeun was discharged from the hospital, both her still unremembered friends stay with her in an apartment, downstreets of California, while her parents flew back to South Korea to reopen their family business few days ago. 

It was quite questionable when they told her to stay in states than be with them and continue her life there instead. As if they were hiding something from her but she can't put a finger on what it is.

"How is she?" Mrs. Jung welcomed to the Kims.

Both Kims and Jungs are now having a lunch in an Italian Restaurant, and obviously, the former couples are just meeting them because it is a must and they can't do something about it.

"Jungeun's fine. She woke up a month ago and she's... she can't remember details from year 2011." Mr. Kim said, earning a nod from the rich woman in front of them.

Mr. Jung only sipped on his wine silently and looking down on their table.

"I'm sorry about that. But I think it makes everything easier, huh? Just keep your promise that you will distance your daughter away from ours and we will continue providing Jungeun her needs, especially her medications."

The Kims only nodded their head and was left again with no choice. 

They love their daughter and Jinsoul so much. But because of Mrs. Jung's deal with them two months ago, they can't crack the truth to Jungeun nor Jinsoul.

ㅡ

"Hey Jiwoo. Tell me what I've missed for the past 11 years." Jungeun said, curious about the happenings in her life. 

It felt like she doesn't know the half of her entire existence because of her amnesia and she forgot something very important about herself.

"Hmm.. We've became friends when we were in highschool. I think that was year 2013? And after I met you, you introduce Ji-"

"Me. You introduced me to Jiwoo and we immidiately clicked. So here we are, we've been together and in love for 7 years now." Sooyoung joined the conversation and cutted Jiwoo's words before she can mention the forbidden name.

Jungeun gave her friends her sweet smile and look at them adoringly.

"I'm sure the two of you are soulmates." Jungeun said, which made the Sooyoung and Jiwoo smile. 

"Yeah. We're pretty sure we're soulmates, Jungie." The youngest among the three said while looking at her girlfriend with heart eyes.

"I wish I can find and have someone to share love with too." With Jungeun's words, the big smiles on the couple's lips slowly fade. But thankfully, the brunette didn't notice the sudden quick change of the atmosphere and they just dismissed their chitchats to eat their lunch.

If only Jungeun remembers the forgotten part of her life, maybe she doesn't need to dream and wish for that kind of love.

ㅡ

Taking baby steps on remembering the memories she forgot by asking her two friends, Jungeun decided to enter law school in states after she discovered that she was a law student when her accident happened. Self studying for few months, Jungeun amazingly cope up to the lessons she forgot. (Without her knowing, ofcourse.)

While the pair, Jiwoo and Sooyoung, work as a couple model for a famous magazine company and sometimes, being extras in hollywood movies. Everything is well to all of them.

Aside of one thing, Jungeun is still clueless about her past and it frustrates her very much. The couple doesn't tell the brunette what really happened to her or if there was anyone involved in the accident. Both Jiwoo and Sooyoung just kept mum.

Even her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kim always call her or facetime with her yet they either ignore or dismiss the topic whenever the brunette bring it up.

Just like today.

[ About what happened to me- ]

"Jungeun-ah, your aunt Jo invited us to her daughter's engagement party and she said she wants to see you in person. Want to visit Korea for a while?" Interrupting her daughter's question, Mrs. Kim cut Jungeun's words.

[ Wait! You'll let me go there?! Really?! ]

"Yes, dear. Your father will book you, Jiwoo, and Sooyoung your plane tickets tonight and I hope you'll get here on sunday."

Looking at the calendar beside their laptop, the Kims saw that it was friday already. Two days away before they can hug their beloved daughter again.

"Pack your things tonight and we will email Sooyoung about the plan, okay? Now, take your rest and we need to get ready for our work. See you soon, darling."

Seeing Jungeun smiled and nodded excitedly on their screen, both Mr. and Mrs. Kim chuckled because of their daughter's antics. Bidding their goodbyes and confessing their love, Jungeun finally ended their facetime.

"Are you sure about this?" Mr. Kim gave his wife a concern look and the respectful lady let out a sigh.

"South Korea is big, hun. I'm pretty sure Jungeun won't encounter Jinsoul nor Mr. and Mrs. Jung while she's here." The wife said, making the other nodded and wish for the best.

ㅡ

"My baby! I missed you so much, Jungie!" Sharing a tight hug with her parents, Jungeun smiled widely while being squished from Mr. and Mrs. Kim's embraces.

It's been 6 months since the last time she saw them and thankfully, they have a long week to enjoy their warmths together, along with the couple who's watching the family reunion.

"Sooyoung, Jiwoo, come here, my babies. I missed you both too so much."

Blushing from Mrs. Kim's sweet words, the two joined the hug and the married pair thanked Jungeun's friends for taking care of their daughter.

"You're very much welcome, aunt and uncle. Anyway, mother texted me that they already prepared our lunch and Jiwoo's parents are there already. I think we should go to our house now." Sooyoung said.

All of them gathered the newly arrived ladies from the West and they made their way to Ha's household.

ㅡ

Being in a new relationship doesn't make Jinsoul recover from her past. It only hurts her everytime she locks herself in her condominium and reminisce her memories with Jungeun.

How can she date someone else after her fiancee died from that unexpexted accident?

Ofcourse, it was her mother's decision. Mrs. Jung pushed her to date Lee Taeyong, saying, "you'll moved on from your ex if you let someone enter you life, sweetie. Try to date Mrs. Lee's son. It may also help our company."

She hates it. She hates her parents. Especially her mother. She hates her life. And also, herself.

She grew up being controlled by her own mother, but it stopped when Jungeun entered her life. Yet world is too cruel. She's back at being a puppet again after she lost the love of her life.

And now, she can't do anything about it, as she lost her soul few months ago with her past lover.

ㅡ

Strolling around the city and being guided by her friends, Jungeun was introduced to her former university, library, parks, and any places that she used to loved before by Jiwoo and Sooyoung.

The couple told her their happy moments together when the accident didn't happen yet and Jungeun swore that everything was surely unforgettable.

How ironic.

The girl who got selective amnesia and forgot the half of her life, swearing those words.

"Here, in this gymnasium, I used to play volleyball. I was the vice captain that time and Jiwoo also accepted me here when I asked her to go out with me for dinner, which was our first date." Sooyoung said, roaming her eyes around the busy place to reminisce her wonderful memories with her girlfriend.

Students-atheletes and coaches are present in that place when they enter it, but everyone let them stay as they used to admire the three as a group of star students in the university before.

"You were the vice captain, Soo? Awesome. Who was the team's captain then?" Jungeun asked.

The couple beside her didn't respond after the unexpected question from her, and they both remember that it was Jung Jinsoul who used to be the volleyball captain of the university's team before she chose work over sports to survive college.

"Ha Sooyoung! Kim Jiwoo! And Kim Jungeun! Long time no see, kids."

Seeing their former teacher slash coach, the tallest among the three let out a relief sigh and she smiled towards the approaching gentleman.

"Jungie, he's Mr. Nam. He used to be our teacher in Physical Education when we were still in highschool and he handles the volleyball team." Nodding after she heard Jiwoo's word of informations, Jungeun smiled sweetly towards the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, sir Nam." Jungeun said, bowing in front of the confused teacher.

"May I ask what's with Jungeun?" said by Mr. Nam.

"Uhm.. she unfortunately got retrogade amnesia after her accident few months ago, sir. And she forgot the past 11? 12? years of her life." Sooyoung answered.

"I'm sorry about that, Jungeun. I hope you'll recover soon and remember the memories you forgot. Anyway, I need to go now. I still have practice to supervise. Please send my greetings to Jinsoul, hm? Excuse me, girls."

"Jinsoul?"

"Let's go back to your house now, Jungie."

ㅡ

It irritates Jungeun everytime people around her ignores the topic about Jinsoul. Hearing it from Mr. Nam's lips, itches the brunette to know who owns that rare name. But when she starts mentioning the unrecognizable name, everyone dismiss her with no answer.

"Jinsoul... Jinsoul... who on Earth is that Jinsoul and everyone keeps avoiding my questions?" Jungeun whispered to herself.

She's currently lying down on her bed and stating at her room's ceiling. Trying to remember if she used to know someone who's named with Jinsoul.

Letting out a defeat sigh, the brunette sat up and roam her eyes around the room, slowly noticing that it was almost empty like she didn't use to live there.

Maybe she should ask her parents or Sooyoung and Jiwoo about that. But would they give her an answer to that curiosity? Maybe they'll ignore her again.

But giving it a try won't hurt, so Jungeun made her way to the first floor of their house and saw her parents watching television in their living room. Carefully sitting on the space beside her mother, the brunette hugged Mrs. Kim.

"Mom.... can I ask you a question?"

Even though their daughter was only asking the housewife, Mr. Kim also fixed his attention to the curious lass.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Why my room looks so empty? Like I didn't live here or what."

Giving each other look after hearing their daughter's question, Mr. Kim shrugged and turn his eyes towards Jungeun again.

"Jungeun, before your accident, maybe around 6 or 5 years ago? You left this house to live with someone." Mr. Kim stars.

"And before you ask us if you ran away, the answer is no, sweetheart. You didn't run away from us because we let you." Mrs. Kim continued.

"... may I ask who's that someone?" Trying her luck again, the married couple unfortunately shook their heads, which made Jungeun sigh.

Again, they avoid another question.

ㅡ

"Jinsoul, your godmother Wong invited us to her duaghter's engagement party. I can't believe Vivi dated a woman and will going to marry her. Such a disappoi-"

"I'm going. I want to congratulate Vivi unnie personally so I'll go to her engagement party." Cutting her mother's words. The raven clenched her fists under their dining table to stop herself from throwing disrespectful answers to the woman in front of her.

How can she say those words to her own goddaughter? To Vivi who respects her since who knows when, but only receives a homophobic comment from her godmother because she's marrying a woman.

It makes Jinsoul slowly hate her mother and disrespect her.

"Okay! Good. Please bring Taeyong with you, so you can introduce him to your godmother and Vivi. I'm sure they'll love him." Mrs. Jung said before she continues eating her dinner.

"Sure." And that's the only response that Jinsoul thought.

ㅡ

Dressed with fancy white blouse and black skirt, Jungeun gave the smiling woman in front of her a friendly smile before bowing.

"Uhm nice to meet you." The brunette greeted awkwardly, earning a chuckle from the other.

"Hey Jungeun. I heard what happened to you and I'm sure you forgot me. But still, you don't have to bow. We're cousins after all."

"Cousins? You mean... Haseul?" Receiving a nod from the woman dressed in white dress, Jungeun throw herself to her cousin and both of them almost fell.

"I missed you too, Jungie." Haseul said, hugging the younger back.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, unnie. I- you changed a lot. You look so fantastic now. Wow." Admiring her smiling cousin, Jungeun's smile widen.

"Thank you so much, Jungeun. Anyway, here's my fiancée, Vivi. Both of you met already, but since you know..."

"Nice to meet you again, Jungeun. I must thank you a lot because if you didn't make us realize our feelings for each other, this engagement party wouldn't be possible. Thank you so much." Vivi said.

Jungeun only nodded her head and gave her cousin's fiancée a wide smile before waving her hands.

"No need to thank me. If you and Haseul unnie are really meant for each other, fate will gonna make its way to you to be together."

"Sweet. We really believe in meant to be and fate because of you, Jungeun." The owner the name turned to her friends, who are escorting her for that night, and she saw them smiling widely.

"I hope fate will help you to find her." Haseul said hopefully.

"Her? Who?" Jungeun asked, completely in confusion again.

"Forget about it, Jungeun. Let's go get our drinks and foods now, shall we? Serve yourself, girls. Feel free to endulge everything." Vivi said to the three guests and the three nodded.

Jiwoo and Sooyoung gave the other couple a warning earlier about telling Jungeun the forbidden name slash person. They told Haseul and Vivi to keep mum about Jinsoul and the two just agreed. 

Even though they know that Jungeun and Jinsoul might see each other tonight because the latter is one of the guests too.

"Thank you, Vivi. Anyway, congratulations to the both of you and I wish you two the best relationship you could have." 

"Thank you, Jungie."

ㅡ

"We're here now, babe."

Cringing because of her boyfriend's voice and words, Jinsoul immediately exited Taeyong's car and irritably waits for him to follow.

"Jinsoul." Taeyong calls out.

The guy made his way to his girlfriend and touch Jinsoul's hand, making the latter flinched.

"What?" The raven said, coldly.

"Just for tonight, Jinsoul. Just tonight. Let's act like we're a real couple. We both know that only your mother keeps pushing us to be together... Let's give it a try." 

Hearing the man's pleading, Jinsoul just nodded her head with no choice and Taeyong interwined their fingers.

For her mother. She'll agree to this one, but because it's for her mother.

Messaging the one of soon-to-be-brides, Jinsoul and Taeyong waited outside of the hotel and just a few later, Vivi came out from the entrance.

"Jinsoul, long time no see."

"Hey, Kahei unnie. Long time no see." Pulling away her hand from Taeyong's, Jinsoul gave the smaller woman a hug and snuggled her face to her neck for awhile.

Having no one beside her for the past months, making the raven seek for attention and care. Her friends, Sooyoung and Jiwoo, suddenly vanished after the accident. Leaving Jinsoul alone.

"I missed you, unnie."

"I missed you too, Jinsoulie. Come inside, Haseul's waiting." Receiving a soft pat on her head and caring voice from the older, Jinsoul nodded and pulled away.

When the two women were about to enter the venue, they heard a loud fake cough and the raven immediately rolled her eyes, realizing that she's with Taeyong and she completely forgot him.

"Uhh.. before we enter, let me introduce you my boyfriend first, Kahei unnie. This is... Lee Taeyong, my boyfriend." Jinsoul introduced the guy to Vivi, who just gave an awkward yet convincing smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Taeyong. Thank you for coming to my party." Vivi said politely.

"Nice to meet you too and congratultions."

After exchanging a hand shake with the Hongkonger, all of them entered the hotel and Taeyong carefully interwined his fingers again with Jinsoul.

"I'll just go and find my fiancée. Enjoy the night, Jinsoul and Taeyong."

"Sure, Kahei unnie."

ㅡ

"She's already here."

After Vivi found Haseul in the middle of the crowds, she immediately informed the latter about Jinsoul's arrival. Both of them just look at each other after that and the younger let out a sigh while the other just shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's just hope Jinsoul won't see Jungeun. I'm sure Soo and Jiwoo will drive Jungeun to her house before 10pm." Haseul said, earning a nod from her soon-to-be-wife.

"Okay, hun."


	4. Chapter 4

After eating their dinner in the party, Jinsoul asked her boyfriend if she can stroll around the place for awhile and catch some fresh air outside. Thankfully, Doah nodded his head and he gave her his slight smile before the young lady took off to make her trip.

Jinsoul admits she cares for the lad and she feel pity for him for being dragged to this mess. But that doesn't mean she'll let him enter her heart like what Jungeun did.

If it's not because of their mothers insists, she won't accept Taeyong. 

Both of them are being pushed by their own mothers even though they already know that Jinsoul is completely stone hearted now. Hoping that the two would end up marrying each other.

Pathetic. Jinsoul thought, thinking about her mother's obvious plan.

The raven let out a huge sigh while dodging other guests who are standing on her way out. 

The place suffocates her so much. But she must be present on this special night for Vivi. She must support the older girl for marrying someone she truly love, a girl who was named Jo Haseul.

Jinsoul silently wishes she's lucky as them. Accepted and receiving support by their parents as who they really are.

Useless. Everything is useless now if her wish will be granted. As she lost her lover already, she doesn't need acceptance now.

She lost everything she have, including her heart and soul. She's just breathing because she knows Jungeun would hate her if she give up and end her own life.

Jinsoul doesn't need anything now, but to survive and live for herself and for her beloved.

ㅡ

Maybe fate is playing with them. Making the two girls meet in a party again like the first time they did when they were still little. ㅡ is this what people call Déjà vu?

"Jinsoul, what are you doing here?" Turning her head to the owner of the voice, the raven saw Vivi's fiancee, Haseul.

"Oh hey Haseul. I'm just catching some fresh air and enjoying the garden." Jinsoul answered with slight smile.

"I see. I hope you're enjoying the view then. I'll go inside now. Excuse me." And with that, the younger left.

The lonely lass look at the ground, playing the small pebbles with her boots. She wonder how the small things on the ground make her enjoy.

"Wooming!"

First beat.

"Soo!"

Second beat. 

"Hurry! It's past my bedtime now!"

Last beat of her loud pounding heart before Jinsoul finally looked up from the ground and search for the familiar voice she misses so much.

"It can't be." She whispered to herself.

But when she landed her eyes on the woman who's tilting her head towards Jinsoul, everything slowed down for the latter.

"Jungeun.."

"Jungie!" "Babe."

Shifting her gaze to the approaching guy, Jinsoul ignored her boyfriend and she stared back at the woman in front of her, who's now surrounded by Sooyoung and Jiwoo.

Cracks.

Jinsoul's heart aches suddenly. Seeing the pair beside of the woman who looks like her past lover and looking at her with wide eyes. The raven feel betrayed.

"Jinsoul, let's go ho-"

Raising her hand infront of her boyfriend, which made Taeyong stopped from talking. Everything suddenly suffocates the young lady.

She must go to that woman.

Slowly moving her feet and all of a sudden Jinsoul felt herself running. She sprinted to the three women not far from her.

"J-Jungeun..."

"Jinsoul unnie! Uhh.. we need to go now. Jungeun, let's go." Jiwoo said, starting to pull her confused friend.

"Jung-"

"Jiwoo, bring Jungeun to the car. I'll follow in a few." Sooyoung interrupt, standing in front of the tearing raven and blocking her view for seeing the brunette.

The red head quickly dragged Jungen to the parking lot and Sooyoung gripped on Jinsoul's shoulders when the latter was about to follow the leaving women.

"Sooyoung! Let me go! I need to talk to her! Sooyoung please!" Jinsoul pleaded but the taller just keep her in her place and grabbed her right wrist.

"Jinsoul, I'm sorry but-"

A hard slap landed on the older's right cheek, cutting her apology.

"You fucking hid her from me! Fuck you, Sooyoung!" Jinsoul screamed.

"That's because it was your mother's demand! Your mother warned Jungeun's parents to keep her away from you or else, she'll stop supporting Jungeun's medications and needs!" 

Bursting her anger and frustration, Sooyoung also lost her patience and shouted in Jinsoul's face. Completely silenced the now crying raven.

Again, it's her mother's evil plan. Why she felt so shock and clueless about it? That's too obvious. 

Her mother, making her life turning into miserable one by taking away her love. Why didn't she think about that first before accusing the couple?

"Jinsoul, we need to go home now."

"I think you need to go home now. Good evening, Jinsoul. Have a safe drive." And with that, Sooyoung left the sobbing raven with confused Taeyong.

He saw everything what happened and right now, he's pretty sure that the reason why Jinsoul is miserable right is because of her own mother. 

The scene made Taeyong decide that he will help his girlfriend and get the puzzle piece she lost. Even though it'll hurt him for letting go the girl he have learned to love in just a short period.

ㅡ

"Who's that girl, Jiwoo?" Asking her friend who's sitting beside her in the backseat of their car, Jungeun furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't-"

"Jinsoul. She's Jinsoul, Jungeun." Sooyoung answered, joining the conversation while driving.

"Jinsoul? Why does she know me? Is she my friend too?" There's too many questions around the brunette's head right now. Questions that make her head throb because of pain.

"Jinsoul unnie... Uhm let's say that she was the biggest part of your past, Jungie." Jiwoo said carefully. Too scared that it may trigger her friend and ask for more questions.

"Ow..."

Silence enguled the vehicle and no one made a noise after that. Only the sound of loud horns outside, soft music from the radio, and their pounding hearts were heard in their entire ride.

ㅡ

"Mom! Dad! Fuck!"

"Hey young lady! Why are you shouting in my house?!"

Turning her attention to the middle aged woman who's standing in the stairs, Jinsoul raised her hand and pointed at her mother while glaring.

"How could you do these fucking things to me?! I am your daughter! But why did you make my life miserable?! Fuck all of you!" Jinsoul screamed while her tears were streaming down on her cheeks.

Mrs. Jung widened her eyes because of her daughter's outburst before she walked down to make her way to the raging raven.

"What are you saying, Jinsoul? And you have no rights to curse at me and disrespect me. I'm your mothe-"

"Shut up! I'm so done with your fucking plans and I fucking hate you so much! Including that coward father of mine! I'm done!" And with that, Jinsoul ran away from their mansion, just like what happened 7 years ago.

Another Déjà vu.

ㅡ

"Girls, pack your things now. Tomorrow, you must go to the airport and fly back to states as early as possible. We will just inform you about Haseul's wedding schedule. Just-"

"Mrs. Kim! Mr. Kim! Jungeun!"

"She's here."

"Take some rest now, Jungie. You too, Soo and Jiwoo. Go upstairs now." Pushing their still confused daughter and the couple towards the staircase, both Mr. and Mrs. Kim walked to the main door after making sure the three entered Jungeun's bedroom.

"Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, I'm sorry for making a scene in front of your house right now. I just want to see and talk with Jungeun. Now that I discovered that she's still live, I want to-" After opening the door, Jinsoul immediately started to ramble.

"Jinsoul, please, go home now." Mrs. Kim said, cutting the raven's words.

"But Mrs. Kim-"

"J-just go back tomorrow, Jinsoul. Jungeun needs to sleep now. Please. It's getting late now also."

"..... o-okay, Mr. Kim. But please tell Jungeun, I want to talk with her tomorrow. S-Sorry for disturbing, Mr. and Mrs. Kim." Bowing in front of the married couple again and again, the gentleman stopped Jinsoul by grabbing her shoulders and wiped the poor raven's tears.

"It's okay, kid. Now, go home and take some rest too."

"Y-yes, Mr. Kim. Good night and I'm sorry again." With that, the young lady left.

"We better send them to the airport before sunrise tomorrow."

It hurts the couple after seeing their child's past lover being a mess. 

They used to treat Jinsoul as if she was their daughter too, and lying to the raven breaks their heart. But they have no choice. They must hide Jungeun again and make sure the pair wouldn't see each other again in the future.

For Jungeun's peace and safety.

ㅡ

Sending them off to the airport by her parents too early in the morning, Jungeun feels like there is something going on.

The brunette is pretty sure that they still have more three days to go before their planned flight back to states. Yet here she is, sandwiched between Jiwoo and Sooyoung in the backseat.

"Somebody tell me what's going on right now." She ordered, making her mother who's sitting in the passenger seat, turned to look at her.

"You need to go back to LA now, Jungie. That's it." Her mother said.

Jungeun let out a scoff and she crossed her arms. She's now sure that something is off.

"Dad, stop the car."

"Jungeun, no."

"Please. Stop the car. Now."

"But-"

"Or drive me to Jinsoul girl's place. Since no one's answering my questions about my past, I'm going to ask her myself." The brunette said, gritting her teeth.

"Sweetie-"

"Do it, hun. Drive to their condominium."

Having no other choice but to comply their daughter's demand, Mr. Kim stopped their car before making a U-turn and drive to Jinsoul's condominium instead.

"Floor? Room number? I'll go and ask her alone." Jungeun asked after they arrived infront of a big building.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo offered to assist her to the raven's place, yet Jungeun only waved her hands and asked for the exact destination.

"7th, 6th door in left row." Sooyoung said and the brunette gave her a quick hug before dashing to the building's entrance.

"She deserves to know everything though. So now, let's just hope for the best."

ㅡ

Preparing for her meeting with Jungeun, Jinsoul woke up early and was planning to buy caffeine and pastries to the coffee shop that the brunette used to love so much. 

It's been months since the last time they go there. And Jinsoul hopes they will again in the nearest future.

Suddenly, Jinsoul heard the doorbell of her condominium rang around her place, and opening the door to discover that it is Kim Jungeun who's standing in front of her, the older got surprised and wonder.

"Can I come in?" Jungeun asked, making the other lass woke up from her surprised trance.

"Y-yes. Sorry. Please come in." The raven gestured the brunette to enter the place as the latter roam her eyes while entering.

Jungeun's new in that humble abode, yet she felt something deep inside her. The familiarity and warmness of the luxury condominium of the girl behind her, creeps in the younger.

"Hi. Sorry for disturbing you so early, but I think you're the only person who can answer my questions. I'm Kim Jungeun, by the way... Wait. You know me already, right...?" Turning to the taller who's looking at her adoringly but immediately replaced with confusion, Jungeun offered her right hand for a shake.

"Jungeun.. J-Jinsoul. Jung Jinsoul." Even though the raven feels so confused, she also introduced herself while accepting the younger's hand.

When both of them touch each other's skin and exchanged gazes, an electricity shook and made them retrieve hastly.

Letting out a fake cough and led the guest to come to the living so they can both sit on the comfortable couch, Jungeun followed the taller.

"Anyway, apology accepted. Since I was about to uhm.. buy my breakfast when you rang.. Anyway, what are the questions you want me to answer?" Jinsoul asked, bracing herself for the questions she's going to face.

"I- wait. Let me open up for a bit first.. I was comatosed from a car accident around six or seven months ago. Well, according to my parents and friends, which is Jiwoo and Sooyoung." Jinsoul showed that she's listening by nodding her head towards the younger, "and unfortunately after I woke up, I can't remember the past 11 years of my life." And with that new information, the older's heart sunk.

"I see..."

"Jinsoul, are you one of the people I've forgot? I mean, are we friends or what? Are we connected to each other? In circle with Jiwoo and Sooyoung perhaps?" Jungeun started to drop the questions that were circling around her mind since the day Mr. Nam mentioned the raven.

"We're bestfriends, Jungeun-ah." Jinsoul said softly, getting emotional while reminiscing her past with the girl in front of her.

"Really? I'm sorry." Shaking her head after Jungeun apologized, Jinsoul decided to tell her more informations between them.

"We're also in a relationship. Fiancées to be specific." The raven added with bitter smile on her lips.

"W-wait what?"

"The night you got into the car accident? I was there, driving, with you in passenger seat. We were on our way here, to our home. We celebrated our 7th anniversary that night and I also proposed to you... Unfortunately, the unexpected event happened and now you forgot everything we had."

A lone tear rolled down on Jungeun's cheek while staring at the dark haired who's now grabbing her hand and kissing it lovingly.

The brunette felt like she was poured with a bucket of cold water for hearing the biggest detail of her life and she's now in the edge of thinking if she'll believe what Jinsoul said or no.

If Jinsoul is -or was- her fiancée, then why the taller didn't find nor reach for her?

And as if Jinsoul read her mind, she opened her mouth again and say, "My mother said you died after the accident and no one told me that you actually survived. That's why I didn't search for you. If only I knew, Jungeun. If only I knew.. I'm sorry."

Jungeun went to Jinsoul's place for answers, but why it only fuels the curiousity in younger's mind?

Another list of questions lined up in Jungeun's head but she felt like she was paralyzed, keeping her for asking more questions to the raven.

"Let me help you remember our past, Jungeun. Be with me again."

And now, she's debating with herself if she'll let the other enter her life and give her a hand.

Should she trust Jung Jinsoul?

ㅡ

"I... I'll think about that first."


	5. Chapter 5

'𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘒𝘪𝘮 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘶𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘝𝘪𝘷𝘪'𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭. 𝘕𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘴.'

Throwing her phone to the nearest wall of her place, Jinsoul slumped down to the floor and clenched her fists. 

It was about an hour ago since Sooyoung and Jiwoo fetched Jungeun, leaving the raven alone and receiving a message from her mother. A message that made her read it a hundred times again and again before she threw it with all her might.

Jinsoul finally discovered that her lover is still alive and breathing, although diagnosed with an amnesia now, but still living. That's enough for the raven.

Unfortunately, her mother is making her way again to ruin everything.

And Jinsoul must do something to fight for Jungeun now. 

ㅡ

"I swear I didn't tell to your mom what happened in the engagement party last night. I was on my office earlier and fixing my documents for next trial. I have no time to talk with Mrs. Jung."

"Then why did she say that you told her about Jungeun? Now, she wants us to get married as soon as possible." Jinsoul looked at the guy in front of her with teary eyes. 

She's meeting with her boyfriend right now to talk about the reunion she had with Jungeun last night and how did her mother found out about it.

"Taeyong, I'm sorry but I don't want to marry you. This relationship... this is nonsense. Being with you makes me feel guilty. Especially that my fiancee is alive. It feels like I'm cheating on her."

Taeyong watched the raven cried on her hands to prevent any sounds coming from her mouth. They're at a coffee shop, and both of them didn't want to catch any attention.

"I know... that's why I'm willing to help you and... Jungeun? I want to help both of you." The guy held Jinsoul's free hand and squeezed it to make her look at him to see how sincere he is.

It cracks the young man's heart, thinking about letting go of the girl he loves. But it hurts him more, everytime he see the lass crying and being helpless. 

If he can't push himself to Jinsoul, then why would he do that? His girlfriend loves someone else and he's willing to sacrifice his own feelings just to make her happy.

"Look, Jinsoul... I'll talk to my parents about this and try my best to hide it from your mother. Do everything you should to get back your fiancee. I'll handle this. Don't worry." Offering a tissue to the crying woman, Taeyong gently caress Jinsoul's hand with his thumb.

The raven took the tissue from her boyfriend's hand and she wiped away the tears rolling on her cheeks, slowly getting calm.

"T-thank you, Taeyong. Thank you so much. I owe you a lot. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Jinsoul. You deserve to be happy with the person you truly love. Now, go and get your girl." The young man said.

Jinsoul nodded her head before she stood up from her chair, taking her things and fixing herself. She then hugged the guy in front of her, which made Taeyong surprised but hug her back.

It's their first and also last time to share a hug with each other. Taeyong savored the moment until it lasted and he made himself ready for the heartbreak he will face.

"Let's end this relationship now, Taeyong. I'm very sorry. I tried but I really love Jungeun. I hope you will meet someone who can love you back. Thank you so much." And with that, Jinsoul let go from their hug and left the restaurant, leaving the young man with broken heart.

Slowly realizing that his vision is getting blurry, the young lad buried his face to his palm and tried his best to calm down.

The feeling of being broken suffocates him so much, but when he thinks that he made the right thing, it lessen the pain in his heart. 

Taeyong is proud of himself.

"Hey, I think you need this."

Removing his hands from his face and lifting up his head, Taeyong saw a man standing beside of his table and offering a handkerchief. The crying lad slowly took the cloth and he nodded his head, showing his gratitude to the stranger.

Suddenly, the other sat on the chair that Jinsoul occupied earlier and he offered his right hand.

"I think you need some company... I'm Jung Jaehyun, by the way. I hope I can help you."

"Lee Taeyong... Thank you so much, Jaehyun."

ㅡ

Thinking about what Jinsoul said to her earlier that day, Jungeun stared on the ceiling of her bedroom to focus herself.

She still doesn't know if she will accept Jinsoul's offer or no, remembering that she only have three more days before going back to states to study. 

How can the certain raven help her?

And should she trust the girl who she just met?

Jungeun's still confused.

"Sweetie?" Turning her head to the opening door, Jungeun found her mother peeking. "Jinsoul's downstairs."

Oh. Jungeun thought.

The brunette closed her eyes for a few second before she lifted herself and gave her mother a slight smile. "Okay, mom."

Leaving her bedroom, Jungeun went to the living room of their house and see the older woman talking with her father, who saw her immediately.

"Oh Jungeun! Your mother and I will going to our work for awhile, maybe we will be back before dinner. Anyway, Jinsoul's here. I hope she can keep you busy for today. See you later, darling."

Mr. Kim stood up from the couch and he ruffled Jinsoul's hair before hugging her confused daughter before leaving the house with his wife.

"Jungeu-"

"Jungie!- Oh! Jinsoul unnie! You're here... Obviously."

"Hey... Jiwoo-ah."

The bubbly lass sends a wide smile toward Jinsoul before she walked to Jungeun. "So.. aunt and uncle Ha messaged us to have lunch with them. And since Jinsoul unnie's here. I don't think there will be any trouble nor problem about leaving you alone here, right Jungie?" Jungeun frowns upon hearing her friend's words but she nodded her head after thinking that she'll be a bother if she tag along with the couple.

"Yeah? Don't worry. I'm fine being with... her for today. Enjoy your lunch with aunt and uncle Ha." 

The red head gave Jungeun a quick hug while letting out a squeal and then she turned to the oldest who's watching them.

"Please take good care of Jungie for today, unnie. Thank you so much!" Jiwoo screamed excitedly and she ran upstairs to call her girlfriend.

After seconds of loud noise from the hyper red head, both Jiwoo and Sooyoung came into their view but quickly gone after leaving the house.

"Uhh... and we're totally alone now... Yeah?" Turning her full attention to the other girl in the place, Jungeun discovered that Jinsoul's staring at her.

"H-huh? Uhh yeah. Are you okay with that though? Or... you want me to leave too?" The question from the raven made Jungeun frown and she immediately shook her head.

"No no. I'm totally cool with it... It'll be boring being alone and.. maybe we can use this day to know each other more?" Realizing the mistake in her words, Jungeun quickly corrects herself, "I mean... make me remember some details about.. us."

Jinsoul gave the younger an unsure stare before her expression turned into an excited one, beaming a huge smile on her lips. "Right. I'll tell you our stories to make you remember our past."

ㅡ

At first, it was quite confusing for Jungeun as the older kept mentioning unrecognizable names but after an hour, she caught up to the stories that Jinsoul tells.

"- and now, Heejin and Hyunjin are married. Can you believe that? The cheerleader you kept glaring at before is now married to the weird freshman you used to tutor in Chemistry." Chuckling while thinking about the young couple, Jinsoul didn't notice the small smile on Jungeun's face.

Hearing the soft voice of the raven makes the younger's heart race, and although she cannot remember any details about Heejin and Hyunjin, the stories gives her excitement and comfort feeling.

"So you were a volleyball captain before? Bet many girls and boys cheered for you and .. our school's.. team?" Jungeun said carefully, still not used to the informations her brain receiving.

"Hmm well yes, but everyone was aware that I'm taken by you and no one dared to do something because you're kind of intimidating and scary."

"Bet we made great experiences in highschool and college."

Silence engulfed the place after Jungeun said out loud her thoughts and Jinsoul's expression turned sour.

"I- yeah? It wasn't full of joy and faitytales because... my parents tried to seperate us. But! Everything was almost perfect to us.. Before the accident occured." Trying to lift up the gloomy atmosphere, Jinsoul showed her infamous dorky grin while talking.

"I see.. well that was great. But... your parents tried to seperate us? Why?" And Jinsoul thought the younger didn't notice that information.

"Uhm.. my mother's homophobic and my father's... quite silent about it. I guess he doesn't want to interfere or something. Anyways, I don't care about them now. Especially about their opinions on us... I'll fight for you now, Jungeun-ah."

Left being speechless and blushing, Jungeun felt her heart races double than normal and she just stared at the the older who's showing nothing but seriousness on her face at that moment.

Jinsoul will fight for her?

Okay.

But why does it makes Jungeun emotional?

It feels like something's tugging her heart and make her proud of Jinsoul's words.

Well, maybe she's proud and she wants to show it to the older.

So slowly, Jungeun moves closer to Jinsoul and engulf the older into a tight hug before burying her face on Jinsoul's neck.

"Let's fight for each other, Jinsoul-ah. For us. For everything that we had even I can't remember anything. From now on, we will fight together."

ㅡ

The next day, Jinsoul asked Jungeun to go on a date with her. Bringing the younger to the Aqua Park, Cinema, and Bookstore. They did everything they used to do before.

With Jinsoul introducing the fishes to the brunette again, even though she did that already before when they were still in highschool, glad she once again saw the sparkles in Jungeun's eyes while listening intently and beaming.

Just like their old times.

After giving informations and funfacts about marine life, they moved to the cinema and Jinsoul ordered the sweetest flavor of popcorn from the menu and gave it to Jungeun. Having no doubts that she really know what Jungeun loves.

Sweet.

And finally, the bookstore. The raven let Jungeun travel around the shop for the whole hour and just watch her love gawking at the books that catches her attention enough. Telling the younger to pick some and she'll pay for it, she received a warm hug from Jungeun in return.

Jinsoul felt like everything's perfect again.

With Jungeun in her arms and giving her the biggest smile she can show. Jinsoul wishes they can stay like that forever.

ㅡ

"I'm sorry, unnie." Jungeun whispered to Jinsoul while embracing the older.

They are at the airport now, going back to LA since the brunette needs to continue her study and the couple, Sooyoung and Jiwoo, received lots of e-mails about their future projects from the company they work at. They better and must go back now.

"I'll follow you. Wait me, okay?" Tightening her hug around Jungeun's shoulder, Jinsoul whispered back.

"Yeah. I'll wait you, unnie. I will."

Jinsoul pulled back and stares at the younger's eyes and leave a soft peck on Jungeun's forehead, the raven let our a huge sigh.

"See you again when I see you, Jungie."

"Hey Jungeun. We need to go now." Sooyoung hesitantly announced.

Seeing her two friends being together again makes the oldest happy. The struggle is finally over, she assume. And she seriously hates it that the distance will interfere Jungeun and Jinsoul's love story.

But they can't do something about it. Everyone must wait and be patient to reach each other again.

Jungeun nodded towards Sooyoung and she turned to look at the woman in front of her again.

"Take care, okay?" She said, earning a firm nod from Jinsoul.

The brunette then grabbed her suitcase and was about to walk away, when she felt a grip on her wrist and turned around, suprised by a sudden peck from the raven.

"I love you, Jungeun. So much." Jinsoul said.

The brunette just nod and felt her face slowly getting warm while thinking about the quick kiss.

It felt familiar and it gives her butterflies in the stomach. Maybe she's regaining her forgotten memories now. 

And the feelings she didn't know that she also forgot. 

"Study hard and take care always, Jungeun. Go now before you miss your flight."

".... okay. See you soon, unnie. Take care."

And with that, Jungeun, Jiwoo and Sooyoung left the raven to go to their plane. Flying back to states that was opposite of the country they are in.

ㅡ

[ Get ready and we will discuss your wedding preparation at my office with Taeyong. You better be present, my dear Jinsoul. ]

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update and finish this story asap. Vwoxbegsusow!!


End file.
